villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Prowler (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse)
Aaron Davis, also known as the Prowler, is one of the two secondary antagonists of the 2018 Academy Award winning animated superhero film Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. He was Jefferson Davis's brother and Miles Morales' uncle who secretly operated as an enforcer for the Kingpin until the events of the film. He was voiced by the Academy Award winning actor Mahershala Ali, who also played Cottonmouth in Marvel's Luke Cage, and Vector in Alita: Battle Angel. Personality As Aaron Davis (Miles Morales' uncle), he appears to be caring, laid-back, and cool to Miles and even though he is estranged from his brother, Jefferson, the brothers appear to care for each other. As Prowler, he is seen as terrifying and is one of the most dangerous villains in the movie, possibly more than Kingpin. However, after finding out that the new Spider-Man is his nephew, he refuses to kill him which results in his death. He apologizes to Miles and encourages him to keep going before dying. Appearance As Prowler, he wears purple costume and mask with a cape and gauntlets with gadgets. As Aaron Davis, he is bald, with a beard. Biography Past Not much is known about Aaron Davis's past except that he is Jefferson's brother. When they were young, they used to tag buildings until at some point, the brothers became estranged with Jefferson becoming a cop and Aaron secretly becomes "The Prowler" and started working for Kingpin. Hanging Out with Miles Aaron Davis is first seen where after his nephew, Miles Morales, meets a girl named "Gwanda", he asks him for advice on how to talk to her. Aaron advises him into trying the Casanova style and claiming it to be "proved science". He then encourages Miles to pursue his passion for graffiti. He takes him to a subway station where he can draw and while they are leaving, Miles gets bitten by a radioactive spider which gives him his powers. Battle with Spider-Man and Pursuit of Miles Later, Miles is unable to call Aaron, who claims to be away on some business. He stumbles upon a lab where Spider-Man and Green Goblin are fighting during the Kingpin's first test on the super-collider. Prowler is sent by Kingpin to assist Green Goblin in fighting Spider-Man. However, after Green Goblin's attempt to kill Spider-Man fails, it causes the super-collider to kill Green Goblin and injure Spider-Man in the process. After Kingpin kills Spider-Man, Miles out of shock causes himself to be exposed which has Kingpin send Prowler to kill him. Miles manages to escape from him after a subway train nearly runs him over. Conflict with the Other Spider-Men and Death After Miles decides to help all the Spider-People return to their own dimensions, he tries to contact his father but then instead goes to his Aaron's apartment to leave him a note about him leaving. The Prowler enters his apartment which causes Miles to become invisible to hide from. The Prowler takes his mask off revealing himself to be Aaron which shocks Miles to learn that his uncle is a supervillain working for the Kingpin and to believe that his father was right about Aaron. He tries to escape but Prowler pursues him. Miles manages to escape through a traffic accident but Prowler watches his nephew leave (not knowing that he is a new Spider-Man). Kingpin sends Prowler, Doctor Octopus, Tombstone, and Scorpion to Aunt May's house to kill all the Spider-People there. After a huge battle that destroys the house, Miles escapes with the USB (which will send all the Spider-People back to their dimensions) with Prowler pursuing him once again. Prowler corners him and starts strangling him until Miles willingly takes his Spider-Man mask off which shocks Prowler who also takes his mask off. Realizing that he can't go through with killing Miles and working for Kingpin anymore, he refuses to kill Miles. This causes Kingpin to shoot him in the back. Miles takes his uncle into an alleyway where Aaron apologizes for everything and tells Miles that he is the best and to keep going until he dies in his nephew's arms. Jefferson and the police arrive to arrest this Spider-Man but he flees. This causes Jefferson to think that this Spider-Man killed his brother. Legacy Later, Jefferson tries to apologize for his mistakes that he made to Miles and believes that he won't talk to him (not knowing that Miles is all webbed up to his chair). However, Miles helps return the Spider-People to their dimensions, defeats Kingpin using the shoulder-touch technique Aaron taught him (giving Kingpin an electric venomous blast in the process), clears his name, and becomes the new Spider-Man. In addition, Miles and Jefferson spray paint a memorial to Aaron at the police station Jefferson works at. Quotes Trivia *Prowler's appearance is heavily based on his Ultimate incarnation, however, his character is widely different, given that he very genuinely cares for his nephew. **His death also varies from the comics as well; in the Ultimate comics, Prowler dies from his greed and cursing Spider-Man, while this version dies after redeeming himself after finding out that the new Spider-Man is his nephew. **His costume also is very different seeing as that this version wears the Hobie Brown costume while in the Ultimate comics, he wore a different costume. *The Into the Spider-Verse incarnation is the second cinematic portrayal of the Aaron Davis/Prowler, the first being the ''Marvel Cinematic Universe'' version. *So far, the Prowler along with the Green Goblin are the only villains in the film to actually die (considering that Doctor Octopus' fate is unknown), at very least onscreen. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Male Category:Thugs Category:Criminals Category:Enforcer Category:Vandals Category:Fighter Category:Betrayed Category:Traitor Category:Wrathful Category:Minion Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Related to Hero Category:Burglars Category:Tragic Category:Thief Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Posthumous Category:Scapegoat Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Protective Category:Pawns Category:Deal Makers Category:Siblings Category:Protagonists Category:Friend of the hero Category:Affably Evil Category:Honorable Category:Stalkers Category:Charismatic Category:Extremists Category:Mongers Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Mercenaries Category:Alternate Reality Villains